


On the Balance of Niceties

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: And Inherent Dangers Thereof, Dialogue-Only, Gen, HBIC Grace Augustine, Pandoran Flora, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Being stationed on Pandora has some upsides. The view is great, for one.
Kudos: 1





	On the Balance of Niceties

"Hey man, check this one out!"

"I dunno, bit small for a plant, isn't it?

"Who cares? Look at it! Hey ... think this'll kill me if I bring it back to my room?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Have you pissed off the Doc?"

"How could I have? Haven't seen her all week."

"Haven't you heard? We're jackboot thugs. Piss her off by existing."

"You sure as hell do, standing around jabber-jawing instead of carrying my equipment like any mannered young men aught to!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Right away Doc!"


End file.
